Black Guards
United Earth Federation |type = Paramilitary organization |size = 300,000 personnel |command_structure = UEF Guards Committee |garrison = DSS Aleksander |nickname = Elite Black Guards |motto = Defenders of Peace, United We Stand! |colors = Black |current_commander = Expeditionary Admiral Grant Gerard DuGalle Calliope |notable_commanders = Major General James Lucas 2nd Lieutenant Luke Parker}}The Black Guards is the paramilitary organization of the UEF Armed Forces. Elements Of The Black Guard Several Black Guard elements have a large group of Black Guards (most likely 23 soldiers) dedicated to perform a task of dealing with a particular situation. Each Black Guard elements were assigned a number, a combat occupation, and an element. Black Guard Naval Force *1st Black Guard Naval Division: Black Guard naval force during the assault of Site-REDACTED. 1st Black Guard Naval Division fought alongside 3rd Black Guard Infantry Battalion. Extracted D-7650. *2nd Black Guard Naval Division: Seven H44-class battleships and three Aegis cruisers patrolling on the eastern side of the New York Military Shipyards. *3rd Black Guard Naval Element: Consisted of eight H44-class battleships and four Aegis cruisers to protect the western side of the offshore New York Military Shipyards. *1st Black Guard Naval Patrol: Consisted of twenty-three Type-IX U-Boats patrolling the south eastern side of the NYMS. *2nd Black Guard Naval Aviation Battalion: Consisted of fourteen Stuka dive bombers patrolling the south to attack Foundation ships or submarines attempting to attack the NYMS. *7th Black Guard Naval Aviation Squadron: Consisted of Task Force Alpha-8. Patrolling the waters to assault hostile convoys. *1st Black Guard Carrier Task Group: Consisted of three Graf Zeppelin-class aircraft carriers, seven H-class battleships, and also three Landing Ship Tanks. Black Guard Aerial Force *3rd Black Guard Infantry Battalion: Combination of army and air force personnel. Fought alongside the 1st Black Guard Naval Division. Extracted D-7650. *4th Black Guard Airborne Corps: Consisted of twenty-seven airborne black guards. Responsible for the sabotage on Site-17. *12th Black Guard Air Squadron: Consisted of twelve Messerschmitt Me 264, used to protect places from hostile forces or drop bombs to destroy cities and towns occupied by the enemy force who killed every people. *1st Black Guard Aerial Detachment: A detachment of twenty-seven Stuka dive bombers. *2nd Black Guard Airborne Troopers: A group consisted of paratroopers and vehicles. *5th Black Guard Air Force Squadron: Consisted of jet planes. Capable of dropping JDAMs and also taking out enemy positions. *10th Black Guard Aerial Fighter Detail: A group of Nazi-made planes dedicated to attack Foundation forces. Black Guard Ground Forces *1st Battalion, 5th Black Guard Regiment: Composed of twelve groups soldiers, helicopters, and vehicles. Stationed in New York Upstate. *2nd Battalion, 5th Black Guard Regiment: Consisted of groups of soldiers, helicopters, and vehicles. Located in Downtown New York whether Foundation forces might struck. *3rd Battalion, 5th Black Guard Regiment: Made up of fifteen groups of soldiers, helicopters, and vehicles. Located in New York. *7th Battalion 5th Black Guard Marines: Consisted of several former elite marines. Stationed at the New York Harbor. *1st Black Guard Marine Division: Marines that are used to defend known possibly key sites in New York. The reason is that BronyCon was the place where Admiral Calliope and his UEF friends visits. *2nd Battalion 6th Black Guard Marine Regiment: Marines also alongside the 1st Black Guard Marine Division to protect key BronyCon sites. *3rd Battalion 1st Black Guard Marine Regiment: Black Guard marines were also alongside the 1st Black Guard Marine Division and the 2nd Battalion 6th Black Guard Marine Regiment, but the objective of the 3rd Battalion 1st Black Guard Marine Rgiment is to protect key people of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *4th Battalion 2nd Black Guard Marine Division: Black Guard marines capable of using the cyberspace. Black Guard Panzergrenadiers *1st Black Guard Panzergrenadier Division: The mission 1st Black Guard Panzergrenadier Division is to guard key BronyCon sites. *Panzer Lehr Division: The Panzer Lehr Division is a part-Black Guard, part-UEFARMFOR panzer division. It was transferred to UEF Military Command, alongside the Kampfgruppe Lehr Division. *Kampfgruppe Lehr Division: The Kampfgruppe Lehr Division is a part-Black Guards part-UEFARMFOR panzer division; iit was primarily inspired by the mish-mash of German units that opposed Operation Market Garden, including the 2nd SS panzer Corps and the Luftwaffe's Fallschirmjaeger divisions. It was transferred alongside Panzer Lehr to UEF Military Command. Category:Military Category:UEF Armed Forces Category:Paramilitary Category:Factions